


Frozen

by Satine89



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Photography, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine89/pseuds/Satine89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell Aasif's wife I love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this drabble, but it fits in nicely with the themes of warmth and ice that I explored a lot in these fics. It doesn't really fit into my other TDS fics, so it's not in the series, but I might as well post it.
> 
> It's also short as hell. I apologize.

She couldn't move for the longest time. Everyone around her swirled by in blooms of color and vibrancy, running towards the bride-to-be. It'd been timed perfectly, she had to admit, standing, dumbstruck, feeling isolated from her surroundings in ways she couldn't imagine. Everyone they cared about, in Central Park to film something - the perfect place to pop the question. The perfect atmosphere for her best friend to say "yes." Staring down at her feet, unpainted nails glaring back at her, she tried desperately not to think about it. She should congratulate her friend. After all, her friend was getting married in a few months, and she knew it'd always been the other girl's dream. She could see it in her mind's eye, her best friend, floating down the aisle in a dress that looked more like a confection, her bright, open smile dazzling all those around her. And she, like a fool, her heart ready to burst, would stare at the bride, smiling back at her, pretending like nothing was wrong. Pretending she wasn't holding back salty, bitter tears.

Everyone was happy for her friend. Why shouldn't they be? They all loved her and adored her, but none quite as much as the lonely girl standing outside the ring of admirers. She wanted to move, but her shock, anguish, everything kept her rooted in place, a blank look plastered over her normally brilliant features.

She should say something. Anything. She knew she was being selfish, but all she could wonder was, 'what about me?'

Olivia watched her jubilant coworkers gather around Aasif and Kristen, cold.


End file.
